Unbreak My Heart
by Shimmer of Grey
Summary: Kagome returns home after completing the Jewel. New trials and dangers await. Hiei/Kagome YYHIY
1. Uncry These Tears

Kagome hated it

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

Chapter 1

Kagome hated it. The adoring stares and worshipping smiles. After defeating Naraku, the group had become "saviors." Miroku loved it, of course. Girls were coming to HIM, begging to bear him a child. Sango watched at a distance, her face smoking red andHiraikotsu raised menacingly, as he accepted every offer. Kagome chuckled as she pushed her ebony bangs from her face. _Some things never change_ she thought. But things were changing.

After Naraku's defeat Inuyasha had left to seek out Kikyo. With the Shikon completed, he had his wish. Not to become a demon, but to bring back his _true_ love. Kagome's heart broke all over again. As if being replaced wasn't enough, she was leaving this time…maybe forever. They didn't need her anymore. Sango had Miroku (if he ever lived to see their wedding day), Inuyasha had Kikyo, and surprisingly Sesshoumaru had taken Shippo and Kohaku as apprentices. What was left for her here? She loved them with all her heart, but it was time to think about herself. For five years she had dedicated her life to save her friends, family, and their futures. Now it was _her _time.

Kagome ducked into Kaede's hut, the smell of herbs and spices filling her nose. Kaede looked up with a wrinkled smile.

"Ah, Kagome child, what brings ye out of the celebration?" Kagome sighed as she sat down heavily next to the old woman. Shaking her head she answered, "Kaede, we've been celebrating for a week! I didn't think there was even enough food in the village to celebrate this long!"

Kaede chuckled. Resting her hand on the young miko's knee she answered, "You are ready to leave. I can feel it. I think it would be best if you left sooner than later. Don't you?"

Kagome felt the tears gathering in her blue eyes. Kaede was right. She should leave before it became too hard. In the far corner of the hut she spotted her trusty, yellow backpack. It was packed. Pushing herself up, she walked towards the door. She stopped in the doorway then backtracked and ran into Kaede's arms. With a sob she buried her face into the old miko's shoulder. Kaede patted the crying girl's back, hushing her.

"I'm going to miss everyone so much! What if I can never come back? What if the well seals? What if…" Kagome was stopped by a chuckle. She pulled back and gave the old woman a disbelieving look. Kaede shooed Kagome away.

"Ye worry too much. Fate isn't fair, but it isn't cruel. Now go join the others. Have a good last day, child." Kagome nodded, whipping her tears away with a small smile as she left the hut. Kaede watched with a sad smile.

"Your trials have only begun."

Kagome set her pack down by the old well. Turning she looked at her friends, no her family. Each had a shadow over their faces. Kagome smiled, "Don't look so down, guy! I'll be back, I promise!" Sango launched herself into the miko. They fell with a thud onto the grass.

"Kagome, please don't go yet! You can't leave till Shippo and Inuyasha return. What would they do if you left without a goodbye?" Sango continued on her tirade as Kagome Miroku beamed at each other.

"Stay out of trouble, ne, Miroku? I'll be back for the wedding." Miroku pulled Sango up and into an embrace. He gave her an innocent smile, "Of course Kagome. It wouldn't be the same if our little sister wasn't there!" Pulling her into a hug, he whispered, "good luck."

Kagome pulled back, gave Kirara a pat and gave her friends one last hug before she sat at the edge of the well, throwing her bag to the bottom. Turning back she told her friends, "I'll be back soon. I'm going to stay with my family for awhile." Her last image of her friends before she jumped was them waving and smiling. The blue magic grabbed her, and she landed in the well. Looking up she smiled as she saw the well-house. She climbed out and opened the wooden doors. Sunlight blinded her momentarily. Eyes adjusting, she started towards home. _Home sweet home. _


	2. Time Is So Unkind

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha or YYH

**Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha or YYH.**

**AN- Sorry its taken so long…I'm going to Japan in a couple weeks and I'm trying to get everything together. I'll try to get another chapter out by then.**

Ch2

Four males waited impatiently for the little prince to acknowledge their presence. After sixteen more thumps of the stamp one of the had had it.

"What the hell are we doing here? I have things to do, toddler!" Koenma sighed as Yusuke started to rail him. Hiei was leaning against the wall, fire burning in his eyes. Kurama was fiddling with a seed in his palm while Kuwabara stared at his fingernails.

Things had been slow the past couple months. Makai was unusually peaceful. No demons had left the barrier and no power had cause Koenma to panic. It was like they were in the eye of a tornado. This quiet wouldn't last forever.

"There's been a power spike downtown. It only lasted for a couple seconds but I need you four to check it out." Yusuke opened his mouth to protest but shut it quickly. To be honest he had been waiting for some action. After sparring with his friends the past couple days, he could tell they were anxious to.

Koenma looked at the Detectives, surprised at the silence. Yusuke gave him an annoyed look.

"Well? You gunna tell us where it is or what?" Koenma pulled out a small file and handed it to Yusuke.

"The spike was this morning near a local bar. It wasn't the spike that alerted me but the power of it. Check it out and report back to me."

The office door opened a moment later. Everyone watched as Boton entered. She smiled brightly and waved. "Hey everyone! Ready to go?"

They disappeared minutes later. Koenma let out his breath slowly.

"I hope we all live through this."

XXX

Kagome walked leisurely to the grocery store. The sun caressed her face and the breeze played with her ebony locks. As she neared the store she felt a strong power prick her senses. She looked down the street as a man exited a bar. She could feel his demon energy. He was strong. She shivered. If she hadn't known any better she would have thought it was Naraku. The dark aura surrounding the man was sinister and malicious.

Kagome glanced back at the grocery store as the male walked towards her. She could feel their auras clash as he passed, almost knocking her down. As she righted herself, she heard the demon chuckle and whisper, "_Miko Kagome…"_

Kagome gasped and swung her body towards him. He kept walking. How did her know her name? Had they met in the past? Questions boggled her mind. Finally she gathered the strength to follow him. Straight into an abandoned building. _Nice going Kagome…_she thought to herself.

The building itself was in ruins. The second floor falling against the beams that supported it. It looked as though it could crumble at anytime. Kagome eyed it cautiously. A chuckle echoed against the walls. Kagome turned as she felt a presence behind her, blocking her exit.

The demon was tall with a lean build. His eyes red, clashing with his navy hair. A small scar ran across his left cheek. Kagome shivered. His eyes were evil. They blood thirsty. His thin lips curled at her emotions. He began to slowly circle her.

"Little Miko, so far from home." Kagome glared at him. "Who are you? How did you know my name?" The demon grinned. "Ah, You may call me Katashi, and how I know you Little Miko…well let's just say I've heard all about you."

Kagome eyed him warily, her miko energy pulsing through her. Katashi smirked and started to walk to her. Kagome took a step behind her. They both paused when they heard a commotion outside. The second Katashi turned to investigate, Kagome ran into the shadows. Her breathing was erratic and she stumbled when a blue light struck her, knocking her out. The last thing she heard was the loud shout of, "Spirit Gun!"


	3. Sad Word Goodbye

Ch3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or YYH**

Ch3

_Sesshoumaru stood patiently at the village gate, while Kagome recovered from shock. Shippo looked up at her, his eyes burning with excitement. "Please, kaa-san? Can I go with Sesshoumaru-sama? He's gunna teach me EVERYTHING!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms out wide. Kagome broke out of her faze and stared at her adopted son._

No. Please don't leave me too. _Her mind rebelled. "Of course, Shippo! This is a wonderful opportunity!" Kagome gave him a bright, fake smile. Shippo squealed and ran into Kaede's hut to gather his belongings. Kagome turned back to the demon lord. _

"_Thank you for giving him this chance, Sesshoumaru-sama." The demon lord in question tipped his head and nodded. "Miko, it is time for him to learn to protect himself. Your group has disbanded. He couldn't stay with ningens forever." Kagome's hands fisted. It was true. He was a full blooded youkai. What could they teach him if they didn't even know his powers? _Stay! I don't want everyone to leave me alone!_ Her mind screamed. Her heart ached. She felt numb._

Kagome could feel a headache coming on. The shouts weren't helping the pounding. "Dammit Yusuke! You hit a ningen girl! What the hell were you thinking!" Kagome sat up slowly, holding her head. She opened her eyes and could make out five blurry figures standing in the sunlight. As the fog cleared she could make them out. Katashi was standing a good distance away from four armed males. A tall, bulky male held a sword of holy energy. Kagome's eyes widened at the energy's feel. Her eyes trailed to the next figure. A muscled male with black hair. Handsome. The next male was tall, lean, red haired. He had beautiful green eyes. She'd bet her allowance he was a heartbreaker. She would stay clear of him. The next screamed EVIL. Though he was vertically challenged like she was, he was powerful. He held his sword with such expertise. Like it was apart of him. Her eyes widened as her aura seemed to twine with his menacing red energy. Their eyes met. His angry, hers disbelieving. Her aura had never done that! Not even with Inuyasha's!

Kagome slowly stood, keeping her gaze on Katashi. "Who are you?" she questioned again. Katashi turned fully towards her, his back facing the four males.

"Don't turn you back on me! I'll kill you bastard!" the black haired boy yelled shooting a blue energy from his finger. Katashi calmly held his hand out, catching the blue orb. Bringing the energy to his lips, he blew it out. Eyes widened the four boys tensed.

"My business is with the Little Miko, Detectives." He turned back to Kagome only to be attacked by all four infuriated males. Katashi jumped onto a pillar causing the Detectives to attack air. Everyone turned to Katashi as he initiated a barrier.

"Little Miko, I'll leave with this clue. Ask the little Prince Koenma about my lineage." With that he disappeared, leaving the five to calm.

"Who the hell are you? And who the hell was that?" Kagome turned as the black haired boy was hit on the head by the orange haired one. She gave them a nervous smile and walked to them. Bowing she introduced herself.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm glad you showed up when you did." She straightened. The black haired boy rubbed his neck in a nervous gesture. "Yusuke. Sorry bout hitting you earlier. I didn't think there was a human here." Kagome gave him a small smile. She opened her mouth to forgive him, but a large hand grabbed hers.

"And I am Kuwabara Kazuma! Be my girlfriend?" Kagome stared at him. Was he serious? They had JUST met! The little evil demon smacked him. Her hand was free until it was captured by a soft, firm grip. The red head bent down and kissed her knuckles. Kagome blushed. _He's BAD news! Stay away!_ Her mind screamed.

"I am Shuichi Minamino, but you may call me Kurama…" he paused, gazing at her ", miko." Kagome could almost feel his eyes gazing into her soul. She quickly looked away and turned to the demon who had been silent through the whole exchange.

His eyes were red. Deep red. She could feel a presence burrowing into her mind. She blocked it. Glaring she snapped, "Try that again and you'll never have children!" He glared at her. She could hear the choked laughs coming from Kazuma and Yusuke.

The demon snorted and hn'd. Kagome growled. And here she thought she was rid of Sesshoumaru. Kurama chuckled and explained, "that's Hiei. Now Kagome-san we may be able to help you if you help us." Kagome nodded.

"Of course. I…um…well what do you want to know? Who are you? What can you do for me?" Kagome glanced at the Detectives nervously. Kurama offered a gentle smile.

"We are Spirit Detective for Koenma. If you answer some questions we can take you to him." Kagome stared at them. Spirit Detectives? For Koenma? It seemed too good to be true. She glanced at Hiei, meeting his gaze. His eyes snapped away in an instant.

"We need your help. That demon wants something from you. We can't protect you unless you agree." Yusuke prodded. Kagome's eyes flicked to his. "I DON'T need protection! I can take care of myself!" Yusuke's eyes narrowed.

"You didn't do anything!" he exclaimed. Kagome growled. It was becoming a habit around them. "You didn't give me a chance before you stormed in, guns blazing! You could have killed ME!" Kurama appeared between them before one of them got hurt. Kagome noticed Hiei had reached for his katana, his glare blazing at Yusuke.

She sighed. "Fine. What do you want to know?" Kurama smiled and presented her his hand. "Let's take this somewhere comfortable." Kagome accepted his hand and nodded. She never heard the snarl as they exited the building.

**AN- I hope everyone liked it! It's longer than normal. Tell me what you think! No flames! Thank you for reading!! Grey**


	4. Can't Go On

Disclaimer- I don't own IY or YYH…

**Disclaimer- I don't own IY or YYH….maybe someday….**

**Ch4**

He hated it. The damn fox had his hands all over her. When he wasn't holding her hand, his hand was at the small of her back. Her aura didn't respond to HIS! Hiei growled under his breath. Damn onna. Damn fox. Damn everything! Kurama turned and gave him a patronizing grin.

"Don't you agree, Hiei?" Hiei hadn't been listening. Something about the bastard, Katashi. He didn't really care at the moment. The fox's hand was going lower until the onna pulled away. He smirked.

"Hn." Kurama snorted. Hiei was on a rampage. It was hard to tell if you didn't know him. He turned back to the girl in his arms.

"Do you know this Katashi?" Kagome shook her head in denial. They were waiting outside the abandoned building for someone named Botan.

"No. It's weird though. I didn't know demons were in this time until now. Maybe my senses weren't as in tune." She didn't notice the glances of surprise from the Detectives. _This time?_ Kurama thought. What did that mean? Instead of asking he decided to answer her unspoken question.

"There is a barrier that splits the human world and the demon world. Many demons don't enter the Ningen realm." Kagome looked at him in surprise. A barrier? She seen one or felt the power of one here. Interesting. She was about to ask more of the barrier when she saw a blue haired girl on an oar. THAT was Lady Death?

Kurama waved to the girl as she neared. Kagome smiled at her.

"Who's this?" Botan asked suspiciously. Kagome gulped.

"I'm Kagome. Kurama-san said you could take me to someone called Koenma. I have to research someone." Botan eyed the ebony haired female. Kurama gave her a nod. She sighed.

"Alright, but remember you aren't aloud to tell ANYONE about this!" Kagome agreed. She needed to look up Katashi's clue. What did his parents have to do with anything? And his power. Yusuke's blast had knocked her out cold, but Katashi had blown it away like it was dust. Kagome groaned. She would never have a quiet life.

Botan opened a portal and let them through. Kagome looked on at the scene in front of her with amusement. Ogres were running left and right, tripping over chairs, scattering papers. What an organized office…Kagome followed the Detective into a room. At the desk sat a baby. The world was going to hell and a hand basket. The baby looked up and his pacifier dropped from his mouth at the site of her. Instantly he was atop his desk.

"Lady Kagome this is an honor! There is so much I want to talk to you about! Sit! Sit! Would you like anything? Water? Tea?" As the infant rattled on Kagome just stared. Yusuke had had it.

"Oi, toddler! Why didn't you tell us a miko was with the demon? She coulda takin care of him! It was pointless! He just ramble some crap about looking up his parents." Koenma glared at Yusuke for interrupting him. Calming he sat back in his chair as his Detective and the miko took different sport around the room. He noticed Hiei and Kurama were standing next to the miko's chair, neither moving.

"Who are you talking about?" Koenma asked. Kagome immediately answered.

"A demon named Katashi. He didn't give another name. He just said to check his lineage." Koenma's lips tightened. Ah, Katashi. He hadn't had a problem with him in a very long time.

"George! Bring me Katashi's file!" Not a minute later an ogre rushed into the room, carrying a file. Koenma handed it to Kagome. She opened it carefully. He was around four hundred years old. Dangerous. Two hundred years ago he and a small posse had escaped the barrier and slaughtered over fifty ningen. It had been a tragedy. Kagome's eyes scanned the page until they rested on two names. His mother and father's. Kagome's breathing stopped. No. This couldn't be.

Kagura and Naraku.

_No_…

No.

Kagome fainted.

**AN-Hehe…thank you for the reviews! I hope you like it so far. The plot is starting to move forward finally! Don't worry. Kagome may seem like a wimp right now but she'll kick butt soon! More reviews will keep me happy!! XOXO Grey**


	5. Undo This Hurt

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or YYH

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or YYH**

**Ch5**

Ha! Take that Fate! Kagome looked proudly in the mirror. If Fate was going to kick her in the ass again she was going to say how hard. Her new belly-ring glittered in the artificial light in her room. Normally she would never attempt something so…so unlike her, but dammit she didn't have a say in ANYTHING lately. If she could do something as small as deciding she wanted a piercing, she would do it! She was thinking a tattoo next, but her mother informed her she'd also be finding a new place to live. This week had been full of questions and doubt.

After she woke up in Koenma's office, she realized even if she wanted to ignore this new threat, she was in the middle of it. And if Naraku still lived, she would take him down with her own two hands! It surprised her that neither Naraku or Kagura had been a threat the past five hundred years. Were they planning something big for her homecoming? Kami she hoped not.

"Wow, that's different!" Kagome jumped, startled. She spun around to find Botan sitting on her bed, oar in hand.

"Don't scare me like that! I almost died of fright!" Botan smiled at the miko.

"Good thing I was here then. I AM Lady Death." Kagome chuckled and grabbed her shirt off the chair it had been flung on.

"What are you doing here? I thought Koenma gave me two weeks to decide?" Kagome questioned. Two weeks to decide the fate of mankind. Two very short weeks.

Botan sighed, "Yes he did. That's not why I'm here. Koenma wants me to take you to Genkai. He wants her to test your power levels." Kagome tilted her head. Genkai? She had heard her Grandfather talk about the gruff old lady. If Kagome didn't know any better she would have thought her Gramps was in love. Ew. She nodded her head in agreement. Pulling her shirt over her head and giving herself a look over in the mirror, Kagome walked through the portal Botan created.

XXXX

If the aches in her legs and hands hurt, the power exhaustion wiped her out. Yusuke had given her a pitying pat on the shoulder when she arrived. She should've run. Genkai was no human. She was a monster. The moment she had arrived, she was attacked. A force hit her chest causing her to hit a tree with her back. Kami, she was going to be taking a loooong hot bath tonight. When the second attack was initiated her miko power reacted instantly, creating a barrier. This went on for two straight hours. Thank Kami Inuyasha was such a slave driver. By the end Kagome was on the ground, panting pathetically. Genkai stared at her, no pant in her breath.

"She'll do fine." Was all she said before retreating into the dojo. Kagome collapsed on the ground. Instantly she was surrounded by the Detectives. Had they been there the entire time? Kurama helped her up while Kuwabara offered her water. She drank greedily.

Sitting on the dojo porch Kagome was introduced to a young demoness named Yukina. They became instant friends. As they chattered, neither noticed the appreciative sparkle in a set of emerald eyes or the heat in a pair of ruby.

**AN- well not much action or dialog here but it will soon.**** This is more of a filler and I wanted to introduce Yukina. I'm really tired but there are tornado warnings all night and the rain is LOUD! Hopefully a new chapter soon! Review!! XOXO Grey**


	6. All This Pain

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or YYH…

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or YYH…..I just need Hiei….**

**Ch6**

For five days Kagome trained with Genkai and for five days she was bruised beyond recognition. Kagome sighed in contentment as she sank into the warm water of her bath. The water seemed to wash away her aches and pain. Kagome moaned in pleasure. She stayed until the water cooled. She stood and walked over to the towel rack. As she reached for the terry clothed towel she looked out the window. Ruby eyes stared back.

"AAAAAA! Hiei! What the hell?!" Kagome screamed. She grabbed a towel and opened the window, steam billowing out. Hiei climbed in and gave her a hungry stare. Kagome glared at him.

"What do you want, you tiny pervert?" Hiei smirked and reached out to wipe away a drip of water from her shoulder. Kagome shivered. He reached up and twirled a lock of her wet hair around his finger.

"We need to talk, miko. When we first met our auras intertwined. Do you know what that means?" Kagome shook her head, transfixed by his voice.

"It means we are compatible." Kagome coughed.

"Compatible? You make it sound like a speed date!" Hiei's expression became confused.

Kagome waved it off. "Can you wait outside until I'm decent?" Hiei smirked and in an instant the room was empty. Kagome sighed and returned to her room to dress. When she walked outside Hiei appeared in front of her. Before she could utter a word Hiei's lips were on hers. Her mind protested until his tongue passed her lips. She let her hand rest on his arm while her other gripped his hair. Hiei gave an approving growl. And as quickly as it started, it ended. Hiei pushed her away, panting slightly. Kagome gave him a questioning look. Had she done something wrong?

"We have to stop, miko, but believe me when you are ready I will finish this." And with that he disappeared. Kagome felt giddy. Someone wanted her. Just her! She looked around the dark yard and started toward the well house. Maybe Inuyasha and Shippo had returned. She smiled. They would be in Kaede's hut eating stew. Miroku would be unconscious and Sango would be fuming. Kagome giggled, it would all be normal.

She started down the steps and sat at the well's rim. Just as she was about to jump a voice frightened her.

"So, this is how you would do your vanishing act." Kagome turned to find Katashi leaning against the rail. Why hadn't Hiei noticed him? Why hadn't she? Katashi disappeared, then reappeared next to her. Kagome tensed.

"My father often wondered where you went, but you were never much of a threat for him to care." Kagome remained tensed.

"Where are Naraku and Kagura? I was there when they died!" Katashi gave a dark chuckle.

"I killed them. Your battle was a fluke. My father's body was destroyed, but his heart remained." Kagome stared at him in disbelief. All that work. All the innocent lives gone for nothing.

"Then how did Miroku's wind tunnel close?" Katashi circled the well.

"My father wished it. He planned to wait until your little group was dissolved to attack again. Fortunately I was old enough to over power him. Neither of my parents were very powerful. It was like killing a fly." Katashi leaned over the well, staring into the dark depths.

"This old power is tantalizing. It makes my aura pulse with excitement." He reach out and held his palm up. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. Kagome watched in horror as a large pink orb of ancient magic appeared in his hand. Katashi opened his eyes and held the orb closer. He held it close to his mouth and the pink magic was sucked inside. Kagome shook with terror. As the last of the energy disappeared Katashi licked his lips.

"Such power. My father was a fool to never seek it out." Kagome stared at the well, frozen in shock. Katashi started up the well house steps. His gait slow and lazy. Kagome twisted around and screamed, "What do you want?! The Shikon? It's gone!" Katashi paused at the top step. Without turning he said, "No, Little Miko. What I want is so much bigger than the Shikon. Much more powerful. No, what I want dear miko is your soul." And he was gone. Kagome's breathing came out in gasps. She turned back to the well and jumped. Nothing. Not even a lick of magic was left. Just an empty well. Kagome sat at the bottom and sobbed.

**AN- well I hope you liked it! Thank you for all the great reviews! I know the chapters are short, but writing is my weak point. I'm much better at poems. I have a Youko/Kagome poem posted btw! And I just put out a Hiei/Kagome oneshot. Thanks again! Review! XOXO Grey**


	7. Silence is Golden

Disclaimer- I don't own IY or YYH…but Hiei is chained to my bed…hehe

**Disclaimer- I don't own IY or YYH…but Hiei is chained to my bed…hehe.**

**Ch7**

That was how the Detectives found her an hour later. Shivering at the bottom of a well. As the others watched, Hiei jumped down and scooped her into his arms. He jumped to the top and gently laid her on the ground. Kurama knelt down next to her and called out her name.

"Kagome. Kagome. Wake up!" Slowly her eyes fluttered and opened. A sob broke from her lips. "It's gone! He took it!" Kurama pulled her into his arms as she whimpered this over and over. He looked over her head at the three males watching them. Hiei's ruby eyes were narrowed and hard. Yusuke and Kuwabara both had amused smirks on their lips. Kurama rolled his eyes and looked down at Kagome.

"Kagome, calm down and tell me what's wrong." Kagome sniffed and took a deep breath.

"Katashi…he took the power out of the well. I can't go back to the past!" Koenma had told them all about her, the well, and her past adventures. He could feel the white hot pain in her aura. He felt awful for her. She had lost her friends, her family. Suddenly Kagome jerked out of his arms and stood up.

"Take me to Koenma." She demanded. The Detective stared at her in shock. Kurama stood up and took her hands.

"Kagome? Why do you need Koenma?" Kagome just shook her head and pleaded with her eyes. Kurama sighed. This woman would be the death of him. He glanced at Hiei. Yes, he was as good as dead.

XXXXX

Koenma stared at the miko. "You want to what?" Kagome leaned forward in her chair.

"I want to look at some files and books. I need to know why Naraku didn't die." Koenma was confused. "Kagome-sama…didn't YOU purify him? Why would you need to research it?" Kagome leaned back.

"It wasn't me. During the battle Midoriko took over my body. It was like I was in a deep sleep. When I woke up the battle was over and everyone looked so happy. I don't know _how_ she destroyed Naraku." Koenma tucked his chin over hid folded knuckles, a serious expression on his face. The Detectives were oddly quiet.

"So you have no idea if he was purified? This is a problem. I agree, you should read whatever you can find on the subject." Kagome smiled at his agreement. "The Detectives will take you to the library. Tell me what you find out." Kagome nodded and rose from her chair.

"Now wait just a minute! Four people don't need to take her! I have things to do!" Yusuke yelled. Koenma sighed. "Kurama will take you, Kagome-sama. The rest of you may leave." Kagome waved to Yusuke and Kazuma as they left. Hiei was no where in the room. She felt a bit disappointed at that. She shook out of her thoughts when a hand nudged her shoulder.

Kurama smiled down at her. "Shall we go, milady?"

XXXX

Kagome groaned and banged her forehead on the library desk. She had been reading books, files, and more books. None were helpful on the subject.

"Need any help?" Kagome jumped at the sound of Kurama's soothing voice. She gave a nervous chuckle and shook her head. "There's not much you can do. I'm giving up on this path. Maybe I should find someone…Sesshoumaru should still be alive!" Kagome's eyes began to water. _Shippo_ could still be alive! Kurama wiped her eyes with his thumb.

"Have you tried to talk to Midoriko?" Kagome gave him a confused look. "Kurama, she died with the Shikon. I can't talk to her anymore." Kurama gave her a wry smile.

"Have you tried?"

XXXX

Kagome sat on her bedroom floor, contemplating. Could she still talk to her? She never had a reason to but now…Kagome closed her eyes. Why not try it? She took a deep breath and meditated. She felt her body become tired and her mind was floating. She could feel time slow and her conscious calmed. She opened her mind's eyes and gasped.

"Midoriko!"

**Hey guys!! I'm back! Thank you for waiting. I'm sorry it took so long but I was having trouble deciding what to write. I hope you like it! Review!! Xoxo Grey**


	8. Not Worth the Time

Disclaimer- I don't own IY or YYH…

**Disclaimer- I don't own IY or YYH….I wish I did….**

**Ch 8**

Kagome sat on the shrine steps, deep in thought. Midoriko's visit three nights ago still confused her. She had been correct. Naraku was very much alive, but locked away. Kagome sighed. Why couldn't she leave him in his hell? She shook her head. No, she had to destroy him once and for all. She couldn't start her life until he was no longer a threat to her loved ones.

Kagome stood, stretching in the afternoon light. Kurama had visited her the day before, but she hadn't seen hide or hair of the other three Detectives. She had wondered if Hiei was angry at her, but she couldn't think of anything she had done that could have upset him. Kurama had told her it was just how Hiei was. She let it slide…for now.

Kagome turned to go into her house. Today she was on a mission to find Sesshoumaru. After some anticlimactic research she discovered he owned a large company. Figured that the Western Lord would be one of the richest, most successful men in Japan. Kagome's shoulders slumped. The problem was getting into the building…and to him. It was like entering the Imperial Palace.

Kagome entered her room and searched her closet for her nicest outfit. She found a blue cocktail dress that fit her like a glove. After dressing and applying some makeup she stood in front of her mirror. She looked…

"Beautiful." Kagome spun around to find Hiei gazing at her with glowing red eyes.

"Hiei! What are you doing here?" Hiei stalked towards her. When he was inches away he drew her into his arms. He pressed small kisses along her neck up to her ear.

"Miko…," Kagome's breath caught "don't let the kitsune near you."

She pushed him away. "Why not?!" They glared at each other.

"You are mine, miko!" Hiei glared hard at her. Didn't she see that the kitsune was dangerous?

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. Possessive youkai annoyed her, yet somehow when Hiei did it she thought it was cute. Oh gosh. This was bad.

"Hiei, Kurama and I are just friends. I promise. He has just been helping me out." Kagome looked Hiei straight in the eyes. "I'm not sure if I can have a relationship right now."

Hiei frowned. "And why is that, miko?"

Kagome wrung her hands. "I have to kill Naraku and Katashi. I may not make it this time. Plus Naraku likes games. What if Katashi does as well? He could use the people I love against me and I couldn't do a thing!" Hiei's eyes widened. Love? He was one of the people she loved? Something in him snapped. Hiei grabbed her hands in his and brought them to his mouth. He kissed her knuckles and whispered, "I will wait for you, but I will protect you no matter what." Kagome gave him a watery smile. Hiei smirked.

"I will keep the kitsune away."

XXXXXXXXX

Kagome gulped. She stared up at the fifty-something story building. It was massive. She was wrong. She could have run around the Imperial Palace naked. The Tashio building was so heavily guarded; Kagome thought insects were probably afraid to enter.

She stepped inside and as calmly as possible, walked to the front desk. A young woman was busy talking on her headset as Kagome waited. The woman gave her a glance over and nodded.

"Can I help you?" Kagome smiled shakily.

"I need to speak with Sesshoumaru Tashio." The woman snorted. No one could just walk in off the streets and expect to see him. She had been working here for seven years and had never seen him.

"I'm sorry dear, but he's busy at the moment. Can I get you name and a message?" Kagome sighed. Of course. This was going to be a dead end. She decided to leave the information, just in case.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. Can you tell Tashio-san this is very important?" She watched the woman scrawl the information on a pink slip of paper. No doubt it would end up in the trash after she left. In the background she heard an elevator ding and people exiting.

"Alright Higurashi-san, I'll get this to him when I can." Kagome thanked the woman and started to walk away. What a waste of time.

"Kaa-san!"

**AN- Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me! Between work, school, and sorority stuff I'm booked. Review and tell me what you think!! Grey**


End file.
